


One Waltz

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Cinderella AU, F/M, Kaito was barely mentioned, Small fluff, literally just one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another world, perhaps they have their song and dance.---The prince finds himself captivated by the musician of the party.





	One Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> It was loosely based on [cawoshin's au](https://twitter.com/cawoshin/status/938520407874744320) and her fantastic artwork, [midnight waltz](https://twitter.com/cawoshin/status/938739212756459521). I wrote a little bit of it on twitter so this is more of a cleaned up version of what I had. I don't intend on continuing this.

Shuichi was never for royal parties. He had always felt overwhelmed by the loud music, the crowds, and the stares he get just from entering the room. Entertaining the guests often involved an uncomfortable smile, a forced laughter, and a clumsy dance before he would excuse himself to the garden outside of the party. He can choose to decline to appear at these parties, and he does, but tonight was the Queen's birthday. On top of being threatened with death by the Queen, who was he to deny the king's request.   
  
_"You should enjoy yourself."_ The King said earlier that night. King Momota, ruler of the Luminary of the Stars Kingdom, said to the prince with a wide grin, _"For my royal decree, you must have fun."_  
  
And despite the decree, he stood alone in the corner of the room. He tugged at his collar, sipped his wine, and watched as the room was filled with smiles and laughter. He would decline dances, gave curt nods to citizens who would greet him, and humored the nobles by listening to their woes of unfair taxes and the land they occupied. Eventually, they would leave him to his own devices. Standoffish was what they call the prince but in reality, he was just not good with dealing with people.

He took another sip before the room suddenly dimmed, and everyone had stopped what they were doing.   
  
_This is a first_ , Shuichi thought. A spotlight shined at the front of the room and soon, their attention turned. A platform, a grand piano, and a pianist— a girl in an elegant pink dress with long velvet gloves to match. She wore a black, feathered mask and a small smile before her hands stood above the piano keys. 

A single note has not been played and yet Shuichi felt captivated.   
  
The once quiet room began to fill with piano music as she started playing with a slow melody. Ballade No. 1 in G minor, he recognized. Her smile grew wider, and the music was light, harmonious, and gentle sounding to his ears. The audience stared in awe, bright and happy. Satisfied with the audiences' smiles, she changed up the melody. Once the melody grew faster and more upbeat, the room grew brighter and the masses turned to their partners before grabbing them to dance.  
  
Even with people waltzing in front of him, his eyes were focused on the pianist. He watched her play each note flawlessly, her fingers playing through the keys as if it was all muscle memory for her. She caught him staring in the corner and winked at the dark haired prince. Shuichi's face suddenly felt too warm however he was unable to avert his gaze away from the pianist. He swore she chuckled under her breath before she broke eye contact to focus on the piano keys in front of her. Once the song finally came to an end, she stood in front of the crowd with a dazzling smile. She was rewarded a thunderous applause, the audience clapped and cheered for an encore. She gave a curt bow before she walked down the platform and moved to a nearby exit.   
  
Shuichi didn't know when, but he had placed down his drink and moved through the crowd—towards the pianist walking out to the garden. Quiet whispers and long stares were towards his way but he paid no attention. Once he was outside, his movements came to a stop when he stood in front of her. She was staring at the stars above, the moonlight was illuminating her light blonde hair. He hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"Hi."   
  
And, she turned. Her beautiful violet eyes behind the black, feathered mask sparkled, and her lips curled up. "Hello, yourself. I don't think we've met before, mister prince."   
  
“Th-that was a wonderful piece.”   
  
“Thank you.” Her head tilted sideways at him, and she moved a little closer to him. “But I’m sure you’re not here just to compliment the piece.”   
  
“No, I wanted to ask you something.” He can practically hear his heart beat so loudly in his ears and Shuichi wondered if he should stop himself now before he made a bigger fool out of himself.   
  
“Oh?” Her smile began to twist into something coy, as if she knew what he was going to ask. She said with a charming tone, "what would that be?"    
  
Hoping to swallow down his anxiety, Shuichi blurted out, “Would you like to dance?”   
  
Unexpectedly, the pianist burst out into laughter. Her laughter muffled the sounds of his heart beat before his heart dropped in response. His face grew red, and the air suddenly grew colder around him.  
  
“I-I’m sorry, you don’t have to accept—” He sputtered out but she moved closer to him and grabbed his hand, surprising him. He almost yelped in reply, but she interrupted him.   
  
“That’s not it,” Her bright smile did nothing to stop the heat flaring in his cheeks. “I would love to, but you’re asking the musician of the party for a dance.”   
  
He took in a deep breath. Right. Music would be a big part for the dance.  
  
“But I think,” She began to tug him along, Shuichi nearly tripping as she dragged him further away from the party. “We can manage.”  
  
“Wait, ah.” He followed her to the center of the garden with their fingers intertwined. They were surrounded by roses and daffodils before she stopped moving. She turned to face him, grinning. The moonlight was shining on the two at the center of the garden, a small glow was encircled around them. He looked at her with a confused stare before she started humming. And, Shuichi recognized the melody immediately.

 _Clair De Lune._    
  
She grabbed his hand, and wrapped her other arm around his neck. Her eyes looked up at him, waiting as she continued to hum the melody. Shuichi moved to place his other arm around her waist and soon after, they began to move.   
  
It was awkward, he must admit. He was never good with dances, there was no song playing, and yet he couldn’t help but feel mesmerized at the whole experience. The constant eye contact, moving and swaying to the hums of her beautiful voice, it felt perfect. What felt like an eternity was mere minutes passing by before she stopped humming and they stopped moving shortly afterwards. 

His breath slowed as she laughed once more. They departed, and he missed the warmth he had felt moments before. His heart rate was slowing down after the experience, and he can feel himself relaxing to her laughter.   
  
“I don’t think I’ve done that before.” Her face was flushed. Her laughter slowly stopping and she flashed a reassuring smile to the prince, “we should do it again, mister prince. But maybe, with some music.”   
  
“I…I would like that,” Shuichi said. He rubbed his hands absentmindedly, missing the feeling of the velvet gloved hands that were once intertwined with his. But before he can ask for her name, the bell rang, signaling midnight. His attention turned to the bell, and the musician felt alarmed. She began to slowly slip away, apologizing silently to the prince. She can see her clothes were transforming back, her glass slippers were disappearing. And then, she turned and ran. When Shuichi turned back, he was faced with an empty night and a white glow surrounding the area.  
  
The pianist was gone, and all that was left was a black, feathered mask.


End file.
